1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery accessories and more specifically to a tool or device for removing an impacted arrow from an archery target, the tool or device being particularly useful for removing an arrow that is embedded in a tree stump, three-dimensional target or other solid object. It is particularly useful for removing target arrows from prepared targets having a backing of corkboard, foam plastic material and the like which is frequently the case with modern archery targets.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Archery and archery hunting have a long history with roots extending back even to the hunter-gather days of human existence. The use of prepared artificial targets is also well known in the art and the use of extractors for the removal of embedded arrows from such targets is also well known in the prior art. However, new technologies applied in the field of archery have rendered obsolete many of these previously known methods and tools for extracting arrows from a target.
The modern compound bow differs significantly from the common recurve bows as well as from the compound bows of previous generations. With the unprecedented advances in the design and technology of the compound bow, such as single cams, parallel limbs, milled risers, machined pockets, low-stretch drawstrings, lubricated bow components, and the like, a modern compound bow can now easily propel an arrow through the air at a speed well in excess of 300 feet per second. A quality modern compound bow can thus easily propel any available broadhead-tipped arrow completely through a deer body and/or deeply into some other possibly unintended target. Similar advances in design and technology have been applied to the field of cross bows creating equally impressive arrow speed and impact energies.
However, technological advances in the field of archery have not been restricted to the bow or crossbow alone. Arrows now are made having shafts of lightweight aluminum or carbon fiber. Varieties of nickel-plated or stainless steel broadhead and target arrow tip designs are also available.
Yet, these advances in archery and archery equipment do not come cheaply. Rather they are expensive. For example, a dozen top quality carbon fiber arrows can cost in excess of $100.00. Moreover, each arrow requires a specialized broadhead or target arrow tip that can add $10.00 to $20.00 to the cost of each single arrow. Thus, a total investment for a dozen broadhead-tipped arrows can exceed $150.00 to $200.00. When the arrow has not landed in its intended fleshy target, the cost of each arrow makes imperative the ability to retrieve the arrow from its landing point without damaging the arrow itself or its striking end.
Retrieval of an arrow is no less complicated when the arrow is embedded in a foam practice target. The force expended against a foam target will frequently cause the arrowhead to become completely embedded or “submerged” in the target and leave only a portion of the arrow shaft itself exposed outside such foam target. The heat created by the friction between the arrow shaft and the foam target as the arrow passes through the target furthermore may frequently cause the foam to melt. After the arrow is completely stopped by the target, the foam will resolidify and adhere to the arrow shaft. This makes pulling or removing the arrow from the foam target for retrieval of the arrow even more difficult. Even with lubrication applied to the arrow shaft immediately before shooting, as is now frequently done, removing the arrow from the target is often a nearly impossible task, as pulling the arrow from the target usually requires extraordinary effort, strength and application of force. Moreover, pulling haphazardly on the exposed shaft of a carbon fiber arrow may frequently cause such arrow shaft to break.
The problem of retrieving an arrow from a foam practice target is even more complicated in winter when frost forms within the foam target. As the arrow strikes and passes through the frosted foam target, the heat created by friction between the arrow shaft and target frequently causes the frost surrounding the arrow shaft to instantaneously melt. After the arrow is stopped by the target, such moisture will then refreeze about the arrow shaft, thereby essentially locking the arrow in place and further complicating the process of removing such arrow from the foam target.
Those arrow extractors presently known in the art frequently fail to effectively remove an arrow from a target under the circumstance described above; that is, when used in an attempt to withdraw a carbon fiber arrow impacted in a foam target. Most present day extractors require one to remove the broadhead or arrow tip from the arrow shaft in order to use the extractor. Other extractors pull directly against the broadhead blades, which is impractical when the blade head is completely embedded in a target or when a so-called “field tip” having no blades is used on the arrow. Although some extractors are designed to pull on the arrow shaft, the force applied along the shaft exerted by such extractors is often neither linear nor uniform and thus the likelihood of breaking the arrow shaft becomes relatively high.
In summary, there is a need previously unmet in the prior art for a tool or device that can be used to remove a deeply embedded arrow from a target and wherein the arrow and arrow tip can be removed together from the target without requiring the removal of the arrow shaft from the arrowhead. Such tool or device should also not cause damage to the arrow shaft, nor allow the user to inadvertently make contact with the sharp point of a field tip or come into contact with the sharp blades of a broadhead type arrowhead.
The present invention satisfies this need in that the extractor of the present invention can be used to remove an arrow from a target without requiring the removal of the arrow shaft from the arrow tip and while minimizing the likelihood damage to the arrow or injury to the user.
3. Description of Related Art
Prior art in the relevant field of arrow extractors can be grouped broadly into three general categories. First, there are extractors that screw onto a broadhead after the arrow shaft is removed, usually by unscrewing the shaft from the head. Second, there are designs that pull directly upon the arrow without requiring the removal of the shaft from the head. Third, there are designs that comprise or provide an arrow extractor in combination with some other device, e.g. an arrow extractor which doubles as a bow stabilizer and/or tamping rod, etc. However, none of the prior art designs with which the inventor is familiar provide an arrow extractor that can be used to simply and easily remove an arrow from a target and particularly a deeply embedded arrow in which the arrow and arrow tip can be removed together from the target without removing the arrow shaft from the arrow tip while also diminishing the likelihood of damage to the arrow shaft or injury to the user.
The first category of prior art references include arrow extractors that screw onto a broadhead or other arrowhead after the arrow shaft is removed. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,692 issued to Jandura, Jr. on Jun. 24, 1975 entitled “Process and Apparatus for the Removal of Arrow”, which discloses an extractor having a handle with a threaded end. The handle is screwed upon the arrowhead after the arrow shaft is removed. A second reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,020 issued to Hoggard on Aug. 23, 1977 entitled “Arrowhead Extractor,” discloses a linearly slideable hammer on a shaft that may be screwed onto the arrowhead after the arrow shaft is removed. A third reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,927 issued to Geary on Nov. 21, 1978 entitled “Embedded Arrowhead Retrieving and Multipurpose Tool,” discloses an extractor making use of a flexible cable, a threaded end that may be screwed onto an arrowhead, plus a hammer block that may slide against a stop on the cable to exert rearward hammer force on the arrowhead. A fourth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,562 issued to Ulsh on Jan. 6, 1987 entitled “Arrowhead Extractor,” discloses an extractor having a long threaded rod with a threaded turnbuckle engaged with its outer surface and having a hollow retainer to draw the threaded rod through its bore and with a threaded axial bore at one end for attachment to an arrowhead, A fifth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,625 issued to Smith on May 1, 1990 entitled “Arrowhead Extractor.” discloses an extractor having a threaded shaft at one end and a handle at its opposite end. Rotation of the shaft exerts outward pressure to extract the arrowhead. A sixth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,100 issued to Troncoso, Jr. on Apr. 7, 1992 entitled “Archery Arrowhead Puller Device,” discloses an extractor comprising an adjustable pulling bar and lever handle exerting force against a support bar by a second class lever action. A seventh reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,541 issued to Roberts et al on Apr. 27, 1993 entitled “Arrowhead Extractor,” discloses an extractor having a threaded end, a central pivot, and a lever arm which exerts pulling force against an embedded arrowhead by a first class lever action. The extractor is connected to the arrowhead at its threaded end. An eighth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,924 issued to Kammerer on Apr. 12, 1994 entitled “Arrowhead Puller,” discloses an extractor similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,541, but having an adjustable length at its central point. A ninth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,734 issued to Mills et al. on Apr. 25, 1995 entitled “Arrowhead Extractor,” discloses an extractor having a barrel, a threaded extractor shaft and an internally threaded collar insert. The shaft is threaded onto the shank of an arrowhead after the arrow shaft is removed. A tenth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,963 issued to Boynton on May 23, 1995 entitled “Arrow Tip Remover,” discloses a bolt having a threaded bore and a sleeve having a hexagon head whereby the sleeve may be placed around an arrow tip and the bolt fittingly placed inside the sleeve for attachment to the arrow tip for removal by rotation of the threaded member. An eleventh reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,034 issued to Kopel on Nov. 21, 1995 entitled “Apparatus for Pulling Arrows from Surfaces in Which They are Embedded,” discloses an extractor comprising a threaded bore having a T handle, whereby the extractor may be attached to the shank of an embedded arrowhead, and the embedded arrowhead may pulled loose simply by application of manual force. A twelfth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,982 issued to Sharp on Apr. 9, 1996 entitled “Embedded Arrowhead Removing Tool” discloses a sliding hammer mounted upon a rod that may be screwed upon the shank of an arrowhead to loosen an embedded arrowhead. A thirteenth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,957 issued to Herrera et al. on Apr. 22, 1997 entitled “Arrowhead Extraction Tool,” discloses an arrow extractor having two threaded rods connected by a crossbar. The operation is analogous to a gear puller and includes a pulling mechanism which may be screwed onto the shank of an arrowhead after the arrow shaft is removed. A fourteenth reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,492 issued to Gaulden on Nov. 21, 2000 entitled “Extractor for Arrowhead,” discloses an arrowhead extractor comprising a C-shaped fork with protruding prongs further having a threaded center shaft for attachment to the embedded arrowhead and functionally similar to the Herrera et al. patent.
The second category of prior art references includes arrow extractors designed in combination with some other device such as a bow stabilizer. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,454, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,697, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,965, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,567, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,095, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,001, which all disclose a bow stabilizer that may be screwed onto a lodged arrowhead such that the arrowhead may be pulled and dislodged by prying or pulling on the stabilizer device now used as a handle to extract the arrowhead.
However, arrow extractors that are designed for use after removing the arrow shaft from the broadhead or other arrowhead cannot be used where the broadhead is completely embedded in a target below the surface of such target, because the head of the arrow is not accessible when the head is embedded or submerged in the target. Removing the arrow shaft and connecting the extractor to the embedded broadhead or other arrow tip is nearly impossible where access to the arrowhead is limited by the surrounding target material. In addition, where an arrow is impacted in a foam target, unscrewing of the arrow shaft from the head is impractical because the foam target will often have melted and/or frozen about the arrow shaft. Another disadvantage of all extractors in this category is the required additional operations of unscrewing the shaft from the arrowhead and of reinstalling the arrowhead to the arrow shaft before reuse of the arrow. The references in the first and second categories of references listed above do not suggest or disclose an arrow extractor that can be used to remove an arrow from a target whereby the arrow and head can be removed together from the target without removing the arrow shaft from the head and also minimizing the likelihood of damaging the arrow shaft.
There are relatively few prior art extractors in the last category of references, i.e. arrow extractors that are designed to pull directly upon the broadhead or arrow without requiring the removal of the arrow shaft from the arrow tip. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,621 issued to Bulot on Aug. 20, 1996 entitled “Arrow-Out” which discloses an arrow extractor with two pivoting handles forming together a cylindrical grip, each cylindrical grip having an elongated groove and further having a rubber liner in each elongated groove, whereby the handles may be pressed upon the shaft of an arrow and the arrow and head may be pulled together from its impact location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,926 issued to Ravencroft on Aug. 13, 1996 entitled “Shaft Gripper for Pulling an Arrow” discloses an elongated grip member made of a flexible rubbery material and further having a V-shaped groove cut lengthwise therein. The grip is placed along the arrow such that the shaft will lie within the groove of the device. The grip is then squeezed upon the arrow shaft and head so they may be pulled together from their impact location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,471 issued to Orton et al. on Jul. 30, 1974 entitled “Device for Pulling Arrowheads from Implantation in Solid Objects” discloses an extractor having a pivoting lever and a retaining cam. A blade of the arrowhead is fitted against the cam and the cam pressure is increased as the lever is engaged such that the arrowhead may be dislodged from its location. However, this device cannot be used when the broadhead is completely embedded or submerged in a target or other landing or impact location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,068 issued to Allen on Mar. 25, 1975 entitled “Archer's Accessory Tool for Removing Embedded Arrowheads” discloses an extractor comprising a fulcrum lever having a pair of protruding lugs that fit into the corresponding spaces in the arrowhead. The arrowhead is dislodged as the lever is applied. This device can not be used when the broadhead is completely embedded or submerged in a target or landing location.
None of the aforementioned references in any category suggest or disclose an extractor designed to pull directly on the arrow or arrow shaft whereby such pulling force can be applied evenly and linearly and in parallel with the shaft of the arrow such that the likelihood of damage to the arrow is minimized or diminished. A further benefit of the present invention is that potentially harmful forces are minimized upon the wrists of the person using the device, because a person using the present invention can pull the arrow from the target without bending his or her wrists and can do so by a straight outward or backward pull with one or both hands. Additionally, because the present invention maintains a solid grip upon the arrow, the present invention allows the user to apply a turning or rotational action, or in effect spin the arrow shaft within the target, and thereby loosen the arrow shaft from a frozen position within the foam target. This spinning or turning action is especially important where the target material has melted and then frozen about the arrow shaft either by melting and resolidification of a foam plastic target material about the arrow or in cold weather where the target material such as foam plastic or cork-type material has absorbed moisture which has then frozen. In such case melting of the ice formed by freezing of such moisture will as a result of impact energy released by the arrow followed by immediate refreezing of such moisture frequently cause the arrow to be directly adhered to the target material.